Scooby-Doo (film)
This article is about the first live-action film. For other uses, see Scooby-Doo (disambiguation). Scooby-Doo, also known as Scooby-Doo: The Movie, is a 2002 live-action film based on the Hanna-Barbera Saturday morning cartoon of the same name, and was the first of the Scooby-Doo live-action films; Scooby-Doo was created on screen using computer generated imagery (CGI). The film was directed by Raja Gosnell, and written by James Gunn, based on a story by Craig Titley and Gunn. It was produced by Charles Roven and Richard Suckle for Warner Bros. Pictures. The film was followed by a sequel in 2004, entitled Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed. Premise Having been broken up for a couple of years, the gang is brought back together to solve the strange going-ons at a scary-themed resort. Synopsis After solving the case of the Luna Ghost, Mystery Inc. argue over Fred taking credit for Velma's plan and Daphne always getting captured at every mystery, and the group breaks up, leaving Scooby-Doo and Shaggy, to take care of the Mystery Machine. Fred becomes a celebrity, Daphne a martial arts expert, and Velma a NASA employee, while Shaggy and Scooby remain beach bums. Two years later, the gang are reunited (against their wishes) as each is individually invited to Spooky Island, a "frightfully" popular theme park owned by Emile Mondavarious. Mondavarious tells the gang that students are mysteriously becoming mindless zombies and only utter pop phrases. Of course, Fred, Velma and Daphne do not agree to team up and so they go in different directions. Shaggy falls for a girl named Mary Jane, while Velma discovers of a group of so-called demons that inhabit the island and seek revenge. A man named N' Goo Tuana and a masked wrestler try to spook Velma, but she ignores them. Daphne finds a voodoo man who tells her not to go the Spooky Island castle but she goes anyway. Scooby gets attacked by a demon, but escapes him. The gang investigate the castle and Fred and Velma discover an odd kind of "training" video as if there were real monsters living on the island. Daphne discovers an odd item called the Daemon Ritus.The bad guys nearly track them down, but they get the wrong guy. Unfortunately, the demons attack and kidnap a bunch of tourists including Fred and Velma. Daphne learns that Fred and Velma have always been there for her whenever she got kidnapped and they never gave up on her, now she's not giving up on them. The following morning, everything seems to be normal, until Fred appears to be a mindless zombie, Daphne gets captured and becomes a zombie as well. Shaggy, Scooby and Mary Jane flee from the chasing zombies, but Scooby discovers that Mary Jane is a monster in disguise. When he tries to tell Shaggy that she's a monster, Shaggy ignores him, believing that he's just jealous. After a pursuit with the monsters, Scooby falls down a hole and Shaggy follows. He discovers a pool full of protoplasmic heads. He rescues Fred, Velma and Daphne from the pool and then steals the Daemon Ritus. Velma is the first to return to her body and then discovers that the demons were inside their bodies and died when they were exposed to sunlight. Velma also discovers that Fred and Daphne are in each other's bodies. The gang is reunited, except for Scooby, and randomly switch bodies until they return to their own. They then encounter the voodoo man who explains that the demons will rule the world for 10,000 years if they get their hands on the Daemon Ritus and complete their ritual (the "Darkopolypse Ritual", as said by the voodoo man). But they also need a purely good soul as well: Scooby-Doo. The gang finally learn to appreciate each other and put their differences aside. They set up a trap to save the world and destroy the demons, but it messes up and Fred and Velma discover that Mondavarious is the main villain. Shaggy tries in vain to convince Scooby to run before his soul is pulled from his body. Shaggy knocks Mondavarious out and rescues Scooby. Velma and Fred find that Mondavarious is a robot and the one controlling him is Scooby's nephew, Scrappy-Doo who wanted revenge on Mystery Inc., for abandoning him years ago. Scrappy morphs into a giant monster named Scrappy Rex who he chases Scooby and Shaggy about. Fred and Velma flee from his minions while Daphne fights the wrestler on top of the island. Eventually, the gang's plan succeeds; everyone's souls are freed and returned to their rightful bodies and Scrappy Doo reverts to his true form. Shaggy finds the real Mondavarious in a hole and the police arrest Scrappy and his minions, and Fred decides to give Velma the credit she deserves. But before the gang can even relax, the news of another case for them arrives. In the meantime, Scooby and Shaggy get their free all you can eat meal, which includes a very hot chili peppers. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Mary Jane * Voodoo Maestro Villains: * Demons * College students and other victims * Scrappy Rex * Emile Mondavarious * Scrappy-Doo * N' Goo Tuana * Zarkos * Short henchman * Luna Ghost * Old Man Smithers Other characters: * Pamela Anderson * George Clooney * Grandma (Scooby-Doo) * Miscellaneous college students * Velma's friend * Carol * Brad * Melvin Doo * Dead Mike's bartender * Don Knotts * Hong Kong Phooey * Fitzgibbon * Coast guard officer 2 * Emile Mondavarious * Mud Bog Ghoul Locations * Wow-O Toy Factory * Coolsville ** Coolsville High * California ** Beach *** Mystery Machine *** Malt shop * Airport * Spooky Island ** Spooky Hotel ** Dead Mike's ** Voodoo Doll Lounge ** Voodoo Maestro's home ** Spooky Island Castle * Yucca Flats * Sunny Tower Southport * London Objects * Luna Ghost action figures * Hose * Skateboard * Pamela Anderson dolls * Camcorders * Teen Beat * Fred on Fred: The Many Faces of Me * Scooby Snacks * Disco skull * Skull Tester * Daemon Ritus * Chili peppers * Pizza Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Spooky Air Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Notes/trivia * Matthew Lillard and Freddie Prinze, Jr., both co-starred in She's All That, Summer Catch, and Wing Commander. Prinze, Jr. also co-starred with Sarah Michelle Gellar in I Know What You Did Last Summer, and Gellar also made a cameo appearance in She's All That. Lillard and Gellar were also part of the Scream franchise, whilst Lillard played the antagonist in the first film, Gellar played the victim in the second film. In addition, Lillard had also acted with Gellar in the second Scream film, but as a different character in a minor cameo. * There are some mature references, albeit mild, for the older audience, some of which poke fun at the "realities" of the characters: ** Shaggy is implied to be a stoner, with smoke coming from the top the Mystery Machine, only to reveal that he and Scooby are cooking from a mini-grill; "Mary Jane", which happens to be Shaggy's favourite name, is a drug euphemism; Shaggy isn't knocked out by the mist from the possessed Mary Jane, but instead delighted by it. ** Velma says "Crap", after first seeing Daphne at the airport. ** During the possessed Fred's conversation with other college students, he uses the term, "biatch", which is slang for "bitch." ** Velma consumes alcohol, getting drunk. It's also implied she's never had it before. ** After Scooby sees a creature out the window, he makes a commotion about it, and Fred reacts by telling him he hasn't been this embarrassed since the former cleaned his "beans" at Don Knotts's Christmas party. ** After Fred is initially freaked out by being in Daphne's body, he realizes the benefits, which irks Velma. ** This film marks the only onscreen "death" of Scooby-Doo. ** There were originally intended to be more overt adult references that were cut out of the final film. These include: Velma ogling Daphne while she was bent over, Fred trying to seduce Daphne under the pretext of protecting her, and some explicit references to Shaggy & Scooby being stoners. These were removed from the final film, partly out of concern that the movie would garner a R rating with these scenes included.http://community.seattletimes.nwsource.com/archive/?date=20020614&slug=scoobyside14 Cleavage was even CGI'd away. * At the time of the film's release, Scott Innes, who was the voice of Scrappy-Doo in this film, was also the voice of Scooby and Shaggy in the direct-to-video films and other miscellaneous appearances. * Frank Welker, who performs the voice of Fred in the cartoons (and at that point soon to be Scooby-Doo), provides the vocal effects for the creatures who possess the tourists. * Voodoo Maestro isn't named within the film, with only the end credits identifying him. * The film marks Scrappy's first appearance since the 1988 telefilm Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf. * Voodoo Maestro mentions that it is May. * Both Mystery Inc. breaking up and the real Mondavarious disappearing happened two years ago, meaning that when the gang out kicked out Scrappy-Doo, it must've happened not long before the Luna Ghost case. * According to James Gunn, Shaggy is a vegetarian in this film in accordance to Casey Kasem's wishes.http://fanboyplanet.com/an-interview-with-james-gunn-on-scooby-doo/ Although, the next film doesn't seem to care, as Shaggy has been to and make references to fast food restaurants. * Scrappy wasn't supposed to be the villain behind it all, it was suppose to be Old Man Smothers from the beginning of the film. It is unknown why it was changed to Scrappy (aside from the fact that Gunn hates the character). * According to the director's commentary, the line about Scrappy being corrupted by Daemon Ritus was added to assuage the concerns of parents who thought that Scrappy being the villain was confusing for children. * From that same commentary, an alternate ending was filmed and test-screened where Old Man Smithers was revealed to be the villain. This explains his "I'll get you for this!" line at the beginning of the movie. Animation (CGI) mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * The demons that take over the humans, aren't given a specific name, they're just generalised as "Creatures." * Scooby rather irresponsibly leaves his nephew out in the desert to fend for himself, such an action could lead to more serious consequences. But then again in this timeline he wasn't a puppy, he just had a gland disorder. * During the scene when the monsters attacked the hotel, Daphne runs up the stairs wearing sneakers, instead of her pink go-go boots. * Shaggy wanting to leave the island and being fine with the monsters "eating Fred and Velma" seems very mean and cowardly even for Shaggy, considering Fred and Velma are two of his best friends. * Some or all of N' Goo Tuana's explanation about the creatures inhabiting the island may be real, otherwise their presence doesn't make sense. Also, this must be how Scrappy heard about them. But what definitely is not explained is their connection to the Daemon Ritus or how Scrappy got command of them or learned about the Daemon Ritus. * The gang didn't get the monsters that left the island, and one of them could have been spared from the sun if they were inside. * When Shaggy found the real Mondavarious, he had long, scraggly hair and a beard, but a few minutes later when he walks to the reporters, his hair is cut and is clean shaven. * The short henchman wasn't detained on the helicopter with the rest of the culprits. He was either over looked or had also been possessed by a demon. * The film doesn't explain how and when Mary Jane got captured and possessed by the "Creatures". Home media * Scooby-Doo VHS released by Warner Home Video on October 11, 2002. * Scooby-Doo DVD released by Warner Home Video on October 11, 2002. Quotes Gallery Scooby_doo.jpg|One of many theatrical posters advertising the film. ScoobyDoo1PSTR.jpg|Another one of the newer promotional posters used for DVD covers. SD_Cast.jpg Scooby Doo Movie Lunchables advertisement NIckelodeon Magazine June July 2002.jpg|Promotional Lunchables advertisement References External links * }} Category:Movies